memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock (mirror)
:For the regular universe counterpart, see Spock. The mirror universe Spock, the son of Sarek, was born on Vulcan in 2230. In 2249, Spock decided to enter service as an officer of the Terran Empire. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him, so when James T. Kirk assassinated Christopher Pike and assumed command of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] in 2264, Spock supported him. Over the next three years Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and become allies. The First Crossover In 2267, the Empire ordered the Enterprise to negotiate for dilithium with the Halkans. Should negotiations fail then Kirk is ordered to conquer Halka, destroy the Halkans and obtain the dilithium. After negotiations failed, Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Uhura, beamed back to the Enterprise. However, due to magnetic storm interference they were transposed with their primary universe counterparts from the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. James T. Kirk delayed the destruction of Halka, but Spock was ordered by Command to ensure that Kirk carries out his orders in 12 hours, or Spock was to kill Kirk and assume command, but was the only man with the decency to warn Kirk. Eventually Spock and Marlena Moreau learned that the landing party wasn't their own team, but counterparts from another universe, and they help the landing party return home. Before beaming out Kirk urged Spock to use his influence to try to bring civilization to the barbaric alternate universe. Spock answered simply, "Captain Kirk, I shall consider it." (''TOS'' episode novelization: "Mirror, Mirror", Star Trek 3). :From this point on various novels and episodes have tried to explain what Spock did or didn't achieve in the Mirror Universe. We can assume that the following adventures take part in different realities, to explain for the different stories. The Glass Empires Universe Spock became emperor of the Terran Empire in 2277 by killing Hoshi Sato III (The Sorrows of Empire). In 2375, shows holovids of this event to . By the 2370s, most believe the Terran Republic fell because of Spock's weakness as a leader, although some remain dedicated to imposing his reforms. (TNG novel: The Worst of Both Worlds; DS9 novel: Saturn's Children) In 2371, wondered what would have happened if Kirk had killed Spock, instead of the other way around. (TNG novel: The Worst of Both Worlds) The Mirror Universe Saga Universe In this reality Spock ignored Kirk's advice and continued to serve aboard the ISS Enterprise as first officer under Captain Kirk. In 2286, the ISS Enterprise managed to cross-over into the primary universe as the vanguard of an invasion force. After attacking Starbase 13, they ran into the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior (NX-2000)]], under the command of Captain Styles. Using their advanced weaponry, the Enterprise managed to board the Excelsior, which was also carrying the former crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth. Realising that the primary universe Spock was still on Vulcan recuperating from the failed fal-tor-pan ritual, Spock led a team to Vulcan aboard the stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Upon arrival on Vulcan the two Spocks meld with each other in a battle to overcome each other. The meld managed to restore the primary Spock's fractured mind, and the mirror Spock was persuaded to help save the primary universe and join David Marcus's resistance movement. (TOS comic collection: The Mirror Universe Saga). The Dark Mirror Universe In the Dark Mirror universe, Spock followed Kirk's advice. He did not kill Kirk, but was transferred off the Enterprise and became a power at Starfleet Command, rising to the admiralty while arguing for reforms but was then set up on treason charges and executed in 2279, some twelve years after the transporter accident. Following Spock's death the Terran Empire continued into the 24th century and attempted to invade the primary universe in 2367. (''TNG'' novel: Dark Mirror). The Dark Passions Universe In the Dark Passions timeline Spock was reported killed fighting the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the Mutara sector. Spock's Shrine was erected on : a sphere balanced on a tiny fulcrum (ST duology: Dark Passions). May or may not have been Fragile Glass or Stargazer: Three universe. The Spectre Universe In the Mirror Universe Trilogy, Intendant Spock relates to Kirk that he spent ten years following the transporter accident planning his rise to power. After overthrowing Tiberius in 2277, he abolished the title of emperor and instituted reforms allowing each of the occupied worlds to select a representative on the newly-formed Imperial Senate. The Senate met for the first time ten months later and elected Spock to a five-year term as the Empire's Commander-in-Chief because of the reforms he proposed. (TOS novels: Spectre, Dark Victory, and Preserver). Spock Spock Spock Spock Category:Vulcans (mirror) Category:Terrans External links * *